vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Kondraki
Summary Dr. Kondraki is a researcher and eventually a site administrator under the employment of the SCP Foundation. He takes pride as an expert field researcher of perception-based and invisible anomalies, although he has taken interest in the weaponization of anomalous objects, going as far as to spearhead dozens of projects regarding this. He is the friendly rival of Dr. Alto Clef, and has helped and hindered his fellow researcher in a slew of incidents regarding reality warpers, and the decommissioning of rogue anomalies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with firearms and saber, 9-B, possibly 9-A with preparation and anomalous weaponry Name: ████████ Kondraki, 'King of the Booooterflies' (Informal nickname given by other researchers) Origin: SCP Foundation (Extended Canon) Gender: Male Age: 40s ~ 50s (Joined the Foundation at 35) Classification: Human, Field Researcher, Photographer, Head of Research for Site 17, Administrator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman reaction speed, Is able to photograph entities otherwise unable to be detected (With SCP-515-ARC), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with SCP-515-ARC (The flash of the camera is strong enough to cause third degree burns at a close range, and blind enemies even from a mid ranged distance), Weapon Mastery (Firearms and Sabre), Animal Manipulation (SCP-408) (Has a pheromone that causes the colony to fight for him and take his orders), Invisibility and Illusion Creation with SCP-408, Fire Manipulation with SCP-295-1 (An incendiary weapon akin to a grenade that causes fires that spread anomalously fast), Regeneration (High-Low), Statistics Amplification, and Disease/Pain Resistance with SCP-427 Attack Potency: Athlete level (Easily broke Dr. Clef's neck, then fractured his skull by repeatedly slamming his head into the corner of a desk), Street level with firearms and saber, Wall level, likely Small Building level with anomalous weapons and preparation (When using SCP-388, he amputated a limb of SCP-083-D. SCP-295-1 could burn down a building faster than regular incendiaries) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic+ reactions and attack speed (Caught SCP-083-D by surprised and managed to outrun him for a significant amount of time, although 083 was crippled repeatedly during his chase. Defeated SCP-076 in a fencing match), Supersonic attack speed with firearms and SCP-388 (Managed to land numerous attacks on SCP-083-D), Speed of Light attack speed with SCP-515-ARC Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level, higher with SCP-408 (The colony can temporarily shield him from large attacks that would have otherwise killed him. It blocked gunfire from Dr. Clef) Stamina: Immense (Was able to pursue Clef while sustaining bullet wounds, rode 682 throughout a containment site while avoiding attacks from it, wasn't tired after running an extended time from SCP-083-D. Managed to escape SCP-076-2 after suffering massive loss of blood and a loss of an arm) Range: Standard melee range with his sabre, several meters with SCP-515-ARC and SCP-291-1, several dozen meters with firearms Standard Equipment: A saber and various firearms, as well as: *'SCP-408:' A cluster of anomalous butterflies that have an unspecified symbiotic relationship with Kondraki. The cluster has a hive-mind with varying intelligence (depending on how large the cluster is at the time) and acts as Kondraki's first line of defense and main stealth tactic. They can group together and change their colors in order to create a near perfect camouflage or a realistic 3-D illusion. It has been known to create terrifying illusions to scare attackers away when necessary. While having known to block bullet fire to protect Kondraki, they tend to dissipate and/or lose effectiveness as they take in more damage. *'SCP-515-ARC:' Kondraki's camera, as well as his major offensive tool. The camera is an amalgamation of different SCPs ranging from SCP-143 alloyed metal to a lens comprise of SCP-408 cells. The end-product of the cross-testing is a camera capable of capturing images of any living being via taking a picture of their 'essence', even when invisible or undetectable. The camera's flash creates a large burst of energy similar to concentrated sunlight, causing third degree burns and temporary blindness when at close-range. Optional Equipment: * Stakes, garlic, holy water, cat urine, and various other anti-vampire tools. * SCP-427: An amulet which grants the user enhanced regenerative abilities, as well as enhanced recovery from illness and poisons. However, it can only be used for an hour, total, before it turns the user into a hostile Keter-class anomalous blob of flesh. * SCP-295-1: The secretions of a group of anomalous snails, which are far more flammable than regular incendiaries. Can be deployed in canisters as a weapon designed by Kondraki himself. * SCP-388: A disc, that when thrown, rapidly accelerates to an unknown 3-digit m/s speed while heating to 3500 degrees centigrade. It bores through any material it contacts before landing several kilometers away from where it was originally thrown. Intelligence: Genius. A high ranking researcher of the SCP Foundation, an unparalleled expert in catching SCPs with abilities that make them unable to be perceived. Outsmarted 083 and large portions of the Foundation itself on multiple occasions. Defeated SCP-076-2 in a fencing match through carefully constructing its rules Weaknesses: If the pheromone that keeps 408 under his control is somehow negated, he would be unable to contact them or maintain any Illusions. He can only use 427 for a limited time (An hour) before it adversely affects him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9